Reviens
by lamarcheuse
Summary: Dehors, à l'heure du Chien, les branches des cerisiers oscillaient délicatement sous la brise qui prenait dans son tourbillon vespéral leurs pétales rose pâle. L'écho délicat d'un carillon étira son tintinnabulement discret dans l'air du soir. Le soleil couchant enflammait montagnes et lacs et, comme pris d'une curieuse pudeur tardive, s'enveloppait d'écharpes de brume pourpre.


Dehors, à l'heure du Chien, les branches des cerisiers oscillaient délicatement sous la brise qui prenait dans son tourbillon vespéral leurs pétales rose pâle. L'écho délicat d'un carillon étira son tintinnabulement discret dans l'air du soir. Le soleil couchant enflammait montagnes et lacs et, comme pris d'une curieuse pudeur tardive, s'enveloppait d'écharpes de brume pourpre. Tout là-haut dans le ciel, quelques étoiles perçaient, comme pour guider l'aventureux – ou l'imprudent. Des lucioles tournoyaient près du sol, petites fées virevoltantes sous le ciel sanglant. À l'ouest, des grues aux vocalises pénétrantes volaient paisiblement en direction du plan d'eau où elles avaient élu domicile.

Le vent folâtre souffla plus fort, tout d'un coup, emportant pétales et lucioles dans une bourrasque d'un lumineux rose tendre. Le silence se fit, la course du temps comme suspendue.

Dedans, l'angoisse montait.

 _Reste. Ne t'en va pas._

Il se pencha, se mit en garde, prêt à bondir. Ses yeux s'étrécirent sans qu'il se départît de son calme glaçant.

 _C'est comme la dernière fois._

Sa voix devint coupante comme le sabre et transperça le cœur de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait plus de douceur, plus d'émotion dans cette voix-là. Rien que le fil émoulu de la lame. L'âme du vagabond irait s'assécher à celle de l'assassin, et son regard changea, devenant plus aigu. Effilé. Meurtrier. _Reste_.

La nouvelle portée de la lame de l'arme incarnée au rouge du combat révéla la disparition des failles près du cœur.

L'acier en avait été brisé à la mort de ses parents. Il avait dû trier lui-même les morceaux les plus durs pour s'en envelopper afin de protéger le noyau, tendre, de l'âme. Maintenir l'équilibre entre la qualité de coupe et la résistance aura été la condition de sa survie.

Le premier façonnage à l'enfer de la forge avait eu lieu lors du massacre dont il fut le seul survivant – et le fossoyeur. La trempe s'était vu substituer le sang à l'eau salée, laissant des fêlures près du cœur malgré un cinglage sévère. Le maître avait ensuite soigneusement re-brisé et agencé l'acier afin qu'il fût le plus résistant possible, préservant l'âme de l'arme.

La guerre s'était chargée de tenter de le broyer, mais la lame étincelante avait la résistance des armes forgées par la douleur. Il avait martelé son tranchant dans les larmes de ses victimes, longuement, jusqu'à ce que le fil fût acéré à l'excès. Mais l'âme en était encore imparfaite.

La seconde refonte avait engendré une nouvelle lame par feuilletage – martelant une couche d'affection, une couche d'amour, une couche d'attention, mêlées à quelques larmes de bonheur ou d'inquiétude – et lui donnant sa forme définitive en comblant les fêlures. Lui octroyant une nouvelle âme. Elle avait eu lieu au brasier du foyer qui l'avait accueilli et fait de lui une bien meilleure arme dont le cœur ne retrouverait pas la froideur originelle. Peut-être ploierait-il ?

Aujourd'hui, il savait que l'acier ne se déformerait plus. Plongé au bain de l'âme de la jeune fille, il gagnerait en pureté et en résistance. Et le sang ne le ternirait pas. _Reste_

Elle le sentait s'éloigner d'elle comme emporté par le fil de l'eau. Non, un courant irrésistible qui prenait tout sur son passage. Elle le sentait s'éloigner d'elle et un grand vide emplit son cœur. Ses mains devinrent froides, elle les serra comme des oiseaux se mussant l'un contre l'autre. Des larmes envahirent ses yeux agrandis par l'effroi. _Reste_.

Sa main se porta à sa hanche, trouvant la garde du sabre, fidèle compagnon. De son pouce, il débloqua la sécurité, prêt à dégainer. _Reste_.

Les deux hommes se mirent en garde, et le combat fut engagé. Trop rapide. Si rapide. S'il disparaissait ? S'il s'effaçait ? _Reste. Reste. Reste._

Un court instant d'inattention, un regard dévié et quelques cheveux roux s'envolèrent. _Oh_!

« Arrêtez-les, que quelqu'un les arrête… »

Un murmure.

Les deux mains blanches s'envolèrent à sa gorge, à sa bouche pour retenir un gémissement. Ne pas le distraire. _Reste._ Elle tomba à genoux, sans un bruit. À peine un froissement d'étoffe. Mais il sentit le souffle d'air et dans un entrechat obligea son adversaire à tourner le dos à la jeune fille. Son regard était toujours aussi dur et sa voix froide, mais elle y discerna l'essence du vagabond et soupira de soulagement lorsque le sabre à la lame inversée, pure, frappa l'autre homme, lui écrasant la gorge tout en préservant sa vie.

Il se releva doucement de sa fente, un rideau de soie rousse sur les yeux obscurcissant son visage et son âme d'une ombre qui n'y avait plus sa place. _Tenir la noirceur à distance_. Une main blanche et menue resta plaquée sur la bouche quand l'autre se posa sur le cœur afin d'en calmer la chamade. Silencieux, il laissa son visage basculer vers l'arrière. Elle eut le temps de croiser son regard, toujours dur et coupant. _Reviens_. La détresse envahit le regard de la jeune fille devant sa froideur. Il n'était plus là. Il était parti, loin, dans l'espace et dans le temps. _Reviens_.

Cependant, à ses appels muets que nul autre ne pouvait entendre, une émotion fugitive passa dans les yeux de l'homme. Il se détourna brusquement. _Reviens_. Et se frappa au visage de la garde de l'arme.

Lorsqu'il pivota vers elle, du sang coulait dans ses yeux dont la prunelle était redevenue parme, et le regard doux. Un sourire hésitant, il s'avança vers elle. Près, plus près. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent de larmes de soulagement. Il tendit les bras et les referma doucement dans son dos. Les cheveux roux et les cheveux noirs se mêlèrent.

 _Tu es là._

 _Merci pour tout._

Dehors, à l'heure du Rat, la nuit était tombée, éclairée par une lune gibbeuse. Les lucioles étaient à la fête, faisant la nique aux étoiles. L'écho du carillon résonnait encore doucement dans le vent tiède alors que les grues couvaient. Un tapis de pétales s'étendait sur les graviers, leur donnant une lueur presque phosphorescente sous la lumière lunaire. La vie avait repris son cours, et ses créatures bruissaient. L'âme apaisée, il posa délicatement la main sur ses cheveux et soupira de soulagement.


End file.
